


Restart

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: "Laurel thought about how this was her happy place. This is how she could spend an eternity."Laurel realizes how her life has changed. She's finally truly happy after many years.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak (Minor)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Kudos: 46





	Restart

Laurel couldn't believe what her life had become. She was in a stable relationship with a woman who she loved and who loved her back, she had a home with said woman and friends. She hasn't had any of that after she lost Oliver. Who would've thought that the Black Siren would be here one day. No-one on earth-2 would never believe that she out of all people was actually happy. She barely believed it herself. But she was, and all of that was thanks to Dinah. 

The other woman had always believed that she could do good. It took some time to actually start to act the way Dinah told her she could, but she did. And she understood what was so fascinating about it. 

Right now she was at the Arrowcave waiting for the rest of the team to come back or be sent as a last minute back up. She had no clue why she had agreed to this because she was very much bored out of her mind just waiting around. She was keeping her hearing focused for the sound of help and trying to figure what was happening by what she was hearing. She had been watching over Felicity's shoulder for a while but she had been shooed away. Apparently her presence looming over Felicity's shoulder wasn't appreciated by the small blonde. 

Finally she heard Felicity say, "Good job guys!", and saw her get up from her chair. 

"Sorry you didn't get to go out there today," she said to her. 

"Don't worry about it. From the sound of it it's good that both Dinah and I weren't there. She must be pretty beaten up so I'm gonna be taking care of her for tonight," Laurel answered. 

"Yeah. Oliver always tries to not show that side of himself. But after all that, I'm pretty sure he's gonna be up for a long bath."

"That sounds amazing actually."

"What does?" 

That was Oliver's voice. So the team was back. Both Laurel and Felicity moved closer to the team immediately. 

"Long bath," Laurel answered and looked at Dinah checking if she had any bad injuries. 

Oliver put away his bow and turned to face the rest of the team. 

"Great work today everyone. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go home with my wife. Curtis, if you have nothing to do, would you want to go through that data we received?"

"Yes. Will do."

Felicity patted Laurel's shoulder lightly a couple of times and gave her a small smile. Then she followed her husband out of the lair. Laurel moved closer to Dinah who seemed to be arguing over something with Rene but as he saw Laurel coming closer he left to get changed. 

"What'd you say, if we'd go home and go take a nice long bath? Pretty sure we have some of that wine still too."

"Y'know Laurel? I think that sounds absolutely perfect," Dinah answered. She wrapped her arms behind Laurel's neck and kissed her. Then she left to change back to her civilian clothes. 

* * *

Laurel had ran the bath and gotten the wine while Dinah had undressed herself, or tried to. Laurel had ended up helping her a little. 

They had talked about different things while Dinah let her sore muscles relax in the warm water. Laurel thought about how this was her happy place. This is how she could spend an eternity. She tightened the grip she had around Dinah's middle and pressed a kiss on top of her head. 

"Penny for your thoughts?“

"Huh? Oh. Just thinking about how you gave me a total restart in my life. Back home on earth-2 my life was just what it was but you gave me an opportunity to decide and start from the beginning. I killed the man you loved and still you gave me that chance. You're just definitely something else Dinah Drake."

"Well, Dinah Laurel Lance, this has been all you. I gave you the choice yes, but you've worked so hard to get where you are right now. And I'm so glad you did. You deserve all of this. You deserve me. You show me every day that you do."

Laurel smiled and pressed a kiss behind Dinah's ear. 

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
